Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Nadia completes in her favorite game, she earns $690$ points. Nadia already has $160$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3820$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Nadia needs to complete to reach her goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Nadia will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Nadia wants to have at least $3820$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3820$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3820$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 690 + 160 \geq 3820$ $ x \cdot 690 \geq 3820 - 160 $ $ x \cdot 690 \geq 3660 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3660}{690} \approx 5.30$ Since Nadia won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $5.30$ up to $6$ Nadia must complete at least 6 levels.